a story of a boy and his fluffy transformation
by XxcalleberxnexonxX
Summary: jay gets hurt at school in a fight and gets visited by his crush Kimmy and has sexual intercourse with her, and then gets kidnapped by scientists, once at the facility jay get turned into a cat and meets Kayla and john Kayla ends up having feelings for Jay and Jay ends up having feelings for her and has sex with her even though he still has a crush on Kimmy who will Jay Choose?
1. the school fight

**jay and his fluffy transformation**

**Jay had woke up that morning in his room from a long slumber as he opened his eyes. His eyes had to adjust to the bright rays coming in the room lighting it up, as he got up he walk over to the bathroom threw off his clothes and went to grab a towel from the closet as he approached it he stopped and opened the door he looked for a big long towel as he searched he found a big red towel so he grabbed that and went to take his shower,after five minuets in the shower he got out and got dressed in his dark red boxers, his blue jeans and his green shirt after getting dressed he went down to the the kitchen where all the other kids were eating break-fast. 'ugh is it always this loud' he thought to him self as he walk to get some food he bumped into the kids who always made fun of him those kids were Kiro, James and Miro 'ugh what are they gonna do this time what ever their gonna do they should get it over with' as he was thinking this Miro grabbed him by his shirt and slammed him on the table he was shocked from this sudden surprise he didn't know what to do he was to afraid to do anything, don't hurt me he said with a pleading voice Miro just looked at him with a evil smirk on his face and punched him then went back to holding him down,and at that exact moment Kiro came up to him and kneed him in the gut and he puked up blood.**

**The other kids were watching and screaming fight! fight! fight! some kids were video tapping the whole thing teachers started coming over to the scene to stop the fight and as the whole crowd saw the teachers they ran,he jay was crying tears flowing from his eyes as he was on his side crying in pain as Kiro was still kicking him, Miro and James got dragged by the back of their shirts to the principle's office and kiro got restrained and taken with by a police officer,why'll jay was laying on the floor crying with blood on his face a teacher named ran over to him and helped him up, she grabbed him by his arm and pulled him upwards and wrapped his arm around her neck and walked him to the nurse's office and layed him on one of the three beds in the office and went to talk to the nurse 'nurse pamula!? said with a worried voice" yes ? nurse pamula said with consern 'you need to call a ambulance' why? nurse pamula said, because jay vexain is hurt badly Mrs. Kims said with annoyance.**

**Ok ok let me see whats wrong with him she said and she w****alked over to the resting area and saw jay laying on his side with blood on his face, black eye,busted lip and his leg was bent in a way it was not suppose to be so she figured he had a broken leg but she had to be sure so she walk over to him with a machine to take his blood pressure and after a minuet of doing that she used a telescope to check his heart and breathing, 'his heart is fine but his breathing is shallow i think we need to call a ambulance and call his mother and father she said why'll starring at jay one more time with sorrow and pity before walking to her desk and sitting down,once she sat down she grabbed the phone dialed eight then dialed the number nine one one then she called his mother and father.**

**As the phone rang two time she heard a women say hello, hello this is from the heath office i have your son here he got beat up bad his heart is oK but his breathing is shallow i took his blood pressure it 70 over 90 we called ambulance their going to take hi to the hospital and get him checked out and he can come back next Monday. so do you wanna meet us here at the school or meet us up at the hospital? she asked, i'll meet you there at the hospital his mother said with worry and concern, once the ambulance arrived at the school, the ambulance guys came into the nurse's office and put him on the gurney and escorted him out of the school and put him in the ambulance and drove off.**

**T.B.C. Arthur's thanks: **

** hey guy hope you enjoyed chapter one of my story sorry it's not that long but i promise chapter two will be longer, please comment and thanks for viewing my story.  
**


	2. being kidnaped

sever hours later in the hospital

jay woke up and tried to sit up but his mother stopped him "jay sweetie lay back down and rest for a bit i'll wake you up when your father gets back from burger king his mother said "okay mom " jay said and then lay his head back down on the pillow after being asleep for half a hour his mom woke him up "jay sweetie wake up daddy's back with the food his mom said jay sat up and his father sat the tray down and they began to eat after they ate his mom and dad left for a bit and he sat there with no one in the room and he felt really lonely but ten after a while his mom came back shouting. "Jay i got good news sweetie you get to be discharged from the hospital" she said happily "really?"he said "yes really" jay's mother said "so you ready to leave sweetie? " his mom asked "yes i'm ready" he said he sat up and grabbed his crutches and then stood up and walked tord's the door and walked out on his crutches and walked to the elevator and waited, why'll his mom payed the hospital and after she was done she walked tord's her son who was waiting at the elevator for her.

After she got to the elevator she pressed the button then they walked in side and they went down to the lobby after they went to the lobby jay's father was waiting for them and once he found sight of them he stood up to them and walked tord's them.

"Ready to go" jay's father asked "yeah lets leave" jay said and started walking tord'ss the door,then they walk into the parking lot walking to their car after they reached the car jay's mom helped him in the car and put his crutches in the trunk and then closed the trunk and got in the car after she got in jay's father got in and started the car after he started the car he backed up and drove out of the parking lot and drove tord's home and after a hour they reached the house and jay's mom and dad got out of the car jay's dad went inside why'll his mom helped him out of the car and gave him his crutches,as he grabbed his crutches he walked in side and sat on the couch and found himself asleep on the couch,after a why'll there was a knock on the door.

The knock on the door woke him up so he sat up grabbed his crutches and stood up and walked tord's the door and stopped and then opened the door but to his surprise the girl he had a crush on was standing there he looked at her blushing and she looked at him, hi jay she said said, h-h-h- hi k-Kimmy she realize he was stuttering and blushing,"he's so cute when he stutters and blushes" she thought to her self,she walked in without asking and dragged him to the ouch and pushed him on the couch and took off her shirt and the red covering over her breast and took off her shoe's,shorts,panties and socks then got on top of him nude and kissed him on his neck why'll unbuttoning his shirt then fully taking it off him then kissing kis chest.

as she was kissing his chest she was moving her mouth down tords his pants and once she reached his pants she stood up and she unbuttoned,unzipped and pulled them down causing his boxers to come off with his pants and once she pulled his his pants and boxers all the way off she licked the head of his cock and slowly put it in her mouth and once it was all the way in her mouth she started sucking his cock slowly then she went faster and then harder making him cum in her mouth and when he released she swallowed his cum and licked the rest of the cum off from around her mouth and then she put her pussy on his cock and start pounded fast and hard making a moaning sound of pleasure then once she went a little harder she made him cum in her pussy he was starting to moan with pleasure.

eight hours later...

...

After they had sex they were asleep nude cuddling on the couch jay woke up a few minute's later and took a shower, got dressed then went to cook breakfast he was cooking eggs and bacon and why'll he was cooking he was humming a song the song was called glade you came by maroon 5 then six minute's later Kimmy woke up took a shower and got dressed after she got dressed she smelt food and headed for the kitchen to see Jay cooking she walked over to him and hugged him from behind, "hey Jay baby what are you cooking? " she asked curiously, "i'm cooking eggs and bacon you want some? " he asked sure i'd love some" she grabbed a plate then he put eggs and two peace's of bacon on her plate and his own then they sat down at the table and ate.

After they ate she went to watch t.v and he walk past he in the living room, "hey where you going Jay?" she asked "i'm going for walk in the woods i'll be back in a hour okay? he said "okay be careful" she said "i will" he reassured her,after that he walked to the door and walked out and headed for the woods after he got to the woods he kept walking till the house was out of side and then kept walking for a mile after that he saw a tree stump and sat on it for a couple minute's,then a hover car came and some scientists creeped up behind him and put a rag with cleaning alcohol on it to knock him out on his mouth covering his nose also then once he passed out, they dragged him to the car and drove off then 3 hours later he woke up at some unknown place in a room.

To Be Continued...

Arthur's notes:

hope you enjoyed chapter two please comment thank you


	3. waking up in a strange place

LATER THAT DAY AT THE HOUSE:

Kimmy was watching t.v sitting on the couch when she started wondering when Jay would back and then she look at the clock "holly fuck it's been three hours! " jay should have been back by now" she said then she decided she'd go look for him she turned off the t.v and got up and walk towards the door and walked out and headed for the woods once she got to the woods she kept walking and started calling his name but there was no answer she kept walking until she reached a tree stump she saw Jay's travel pack and then panicked and she looked around calling his name again, "Jay! Jay! Jay!" she shouted in panic but there was nothing but silence she saw sets of foot prints on the ground and a drag mark in between them then she started to think to her self, "maybe someone kidnapped him" she thought she shook her head trying to get the thought out and grabbed his stuff and started walking towards the house after a couple hours she reached the house and a car was just pulling up in the drive way.

She ran towards the car as Jay's parents got out of the car, Jay's mother saw the girl running towards her with Jay's travel pack "well hello" Jay's mother greeted "i need to tell you something it's very important" she said with panic and worry "what is it? " Jay's mother asked with concern " i think Jay's been kidnapped " she blurted out "but Jay's in the house how could he be kidnapped? " she asked "i was with jay earlier today i was hanging out with him he went to go for a walk and i didn't see him again so i went to go look for him i found his travel pack and i found two sets of foot print and a dragged body mark so i figured he got kidnapped cause it looked like signs of a struggle" she said "how do you know that? " Jay's mother asked "my father use to be a cop he taught me all he knows" she said "shouldn't we call the authorities? " Jay's mother asked "yeah i think we should" she said "okay " Jay's mother said and she went to call the authorities.

later at the science facility:

Jay was inside a container with i.v's in his arms,legs and neck and he had a breathing thing on his face as he was trying to get free he heard a door open and people talking to each other, he stop struggling to get free and listened to their convocation carefully listening to every word they were saying, " professor what do you want to do with the boy? " the assistant asked "let's use him as a test subject and test the bio animal transformation on the boy" "good idea professor " the assistant said the assistant went to turn on the machine and the professor connected the tube's to the container and then stood back and put on his black goggles and his assistant activated the machine once he activated it there was a bright blue light the boy felt some pain and started screaming but since he was in that container but no one could hear him all the sudden the bright light disappeared and they opened the container and he fell out unconscious they grabbed him and put him in a room and shut the door and left.

four hours later:

Jay woke up in a room with tan walls and he saw furniture he realized that the furniture was used for animal's like cats and other animal's,he started cleaning his fur and a minute later he realized he was licking fur and he jumped up in shock and at that moment something moved in on his vision and look behind him to see he had a tail and he scream but all that came out was a yowl after he calmed down he saw a mirror and walk over to it and he saw a little furry creature starring back at him that's when he realized he was a cat his fur was white with a hint of tan and he had a tan circle around his right eye and his eyes were a golden color and after a while of freaking out he tired himself out and laid down and went to sleep on a huge pillow when he awoke he saw the scientist walking towards him and he hid under a table near by, but it was no use they grabbed him and took him to some area in the building and put him back in the container he was in and then they used the machine they used to turn him into a cat and connected it to the container and turned it on and mixed the cat DNA with his DNA and after they were done they grabbed him and put him in some clothes they put him in a red shirt,arm warmers and leg warmers and then put him back in that room he was in and then he woke up again and this time he could walk.

when he was walking he realized he was walking on two legs and he was wearing clothes he saw he was wearing a red shirt and red arm and leg warmers and he screamed, " what the fuck cat's can't walk on two legs and they certainly don't wear clothes " he said out loud and started to clean his fur again after he washed his fur he sighed,"guess i'll have to get use to being like this " he thought to him self and then once again the scientists walked in but this time they had a bowl with cat food in it and they walked over to him and set they bowl down then after they set it down he sniffed the food and then started to eat, but then he realized the assistant had two cat bowls and he started to wonder, "are they more creature's beside's me here" he thought to himself "

Later at the vexian House Hold:

As Jay's mother was talking to the authorities on the phone Kimmy was crying her eyes out thinking she would never see Jay again "i'll never see Jay again" she thought after she was done crying she went to go check up on Jay's mother as She approached the kitchen where Jay's mother was, his mother had just hung up the phone and Jay's mom looked at Kimmy, "they want to come and interview us " Jay's mother said with tears running down her face, a half hour later the authorities showed up and were knocking on the door, Kimmy answered the door and let the two Police officers in and they sat down on the couch and Kimmy and Jay's mother and father sat on the other couch next to her, " how long has it been since you last saw your son? " one of the police officers asked "we only saw him sleeping on the couch when we left to go shopping " Jay's mother answered, "well okay have any of you seen him or talked to him after that? " " i came over here later in the day and i hung out with him we ate some food and then he said he was going for a walk and after that i haven't seen him after that " Kimmy answered sadly thinking about the thought of not seeing him again, "do you know of any lace he would hang out at? " one of the police officers asked, " i know where he hangs out in the woods a lot that's where i found his travel pack" she answered showing them the travel pack, "can you show us this place he hangs out at " one of the police officers asked "yeah i can follow me " she said heading towards the door.

To Be Continued

Author's notes

hey guys hope you enjoyed chapter three chapter four will come tomorrow or when ever alright bye XD


	4. meeting new friends

back at the science facility:

as the professor's assistant walk over to a pin with two other cats and set the food bowls down the assistant looked over towards Jay's direction and started walking towards him Jay got frightened a little and hid under the table again once the assistant got to were he was the assistant bent down on the floor and reached under the table and grabbed him,after Jay got picked up the assistant took him over to the pin the other cats where in and put him in the pin with the other and went to get Jay's cat bowl and bring it over after the assistant came back with his bowl and set it down in the pin the assistant left, jay turned around and look at the other to cats and sat there nervously but then all the sudden when Jay was thinking about wanting to go to sleep one of the cats spoke, "Hi there i'm Kayla and this is my brother john" the female cat said with joy,Jay sat there and then spoke after a moment, "h-h hi t-there " Jay said stuttering nervously," why are you here " Jay asked " well does that really matter right now? Kayla asked "w-well i guess not " jay said the female cat walk over to the empty bed and patted it with her paw "here you can use my bed in til they give you a bed" Kayla offered with a smile on her face, "are you sure i can sleep there? it's you're bed" Jay asked "it's fine go ahead" Kayla said nicely, Jay nodded then walked over to the bed and laid down and fell asleep once his head hit the soft fluffiness of the bed,later that night Kayla got nude and sneaked in to her bed and laid right next jay leaning her body into his fur and fell right to sleep.

Once it was morning Jay woke up to something soft and warm laying next to him,jay sat up and turned his head to see Kayla was laying next to him with no clothes on jay looked at her sleeping there on the bed then yowled in surprise, the sudden yowl woke her up and she sat up and looked at him to see he had a shocked expression on his face,"what's wrong Jay " Kayla asked why were you sleeping next to me? and why are you nude? " Jay asked, Kayla looked at him feeling embarrassed, " i was lonely the thing i was sleeping in was not very warm or comfortable " Kayla said still embarrassed, Jay saw her frown and felt guilty for asking her those questions and walked over to her and gave her a comforting hug,why he was hugging her she grabbed the side of his face and gave him a soothing kiss on the lips, at that very moment Jay's eyes went wide and after a moment he pushed her away, "what are you doing? " jay said raising his voice and then Kayla looked at him and started to tear up "i'm sorry i didn't mean to raise my voice " Jay said feeling guilty, Kayla wiped the tears from her face and when she was done Jay was standing in front of her, Jay grabbed her by the waist and pulled her close and gave her a soothing kiss Kayla wrapped her arms around his neck why'll standing there, after a moment of kissing Kayla's brother walked in on them and stared at them with wide eyes and his mouth handing down, "Kayla what are you doing? " Kayla's brother asked once she heard him she turned her head and gasped "its not what it looks like" Kayla said "oh really then why are you nude and kissing all over him? Her brother asked "well um...well.. i " she said try to get the right words out " wait in till i tell mom and dad your mating with him oh oho you'll be in so much trouble! " her brother said "we weren't mating " Kayla said in protest "oh really? then what were you doing? " her brother asked " we were just kissing " she protested "then why are you nude and him wearing just boxers ? " her Brother asked and before she could answer her left and went to go tell their mother and father.

why'll John was walking to the area in the pin where Kayla and his parent's were and then he yelled, "mom! dad! " he shouted "what is it? both parents said "i caught Kayla nude with Jay they where mating" he said "who's Jay and why was he mating with my daughter? " the father asked " i don't know all i saw was them standing up Kissing in the nude" "well that doesn't prove he was mating with her but i'm definitely gonna have a talk with her " the father said angrily after a why'll Kayla heard her father call "KAYLA! " he yelled, Kayla kissed jay and got dressed back in her clothes and walked out of the room and went to her father on the other side of the pin, "yes daddy? she asked, "what where you doing with that boy? " her father asked "well... funny story i was lonely so i laid in my bed with him that i offered to let him use " she told her father, " well you're brother said you were mating with him is that true? " her father asked raising his right eyebrow, "what?! no! that's not true i just sneaked into my bed he was in nude and then curled up against him and went to sleep " she said once she realized what she said she cover her mouth with her paw, 'shoot why did i blurt that out -_-'' " she thought to her self, " well if you really like him i guess i'll let you hang out with him since you didn't mate with him " her father said, Kayla sighed with relief "whew" "but on one condition" her father said "what? " Kayla asked "i'd like to meet him why don't you bring him over here so i can meet him" "okay dad " she ran back to the other side of the pin where Jay was waiting for here "oh good you back i want to ask you something..." but before he could ask she cut him off, "no time come on my dad want's to meet you" Kayla said "what why? ' her asked but Kayla didn't answer, after the got to the others side of the pin where her dad was waiting, "ahh so there's my daughter's boyfriend she been talking about " he said with a smile, "dad... " she complained why'll turning red in her cheeks after a why'll of Jay talking to Kayla's dad they left and went back to the other side of the pin to go to bed Kayla was about to go and sleep on the hard padding but Jay grabbed her by her hand, "why don't you sleep with me" he offered Kayla blushed u-uh okay she said with a smile on her face and they went to sleep to wait for tomorrow even though they didn't know it was day time, they still went to sleep to wake up the next day.

later outside the vexian house hold:

Kimmy just walked out the door and they others followed her she lead the others towards the woods after they reached the woods she stopped and looked back at them, we still got a mile to go " she said letting them know then she started off again they were walk for along time everyone was getting exhausted but they had to keep going.

four hours later:

Once they reached the tree stump the authorities saw drag marks and two sets of foot prints and one of the police officers looked at the foot prints and the other looked around for any other stuff they could use as evidence after a while one of the police officers found bottle of clean alcohol and a dirty rag with dried up cleaning alcohol still on it was behind the tree stump and the police officer put some latex gloves on and grabbed it,"hey i found something " the police officer shouted "what did you find? " the other officer said curiously "i found a cleaning alcohol bottle with a dirty rag with dried cleaning alcohol still on it from behind the tree stump" the officer reported "hmm.. maybe the kidnappers used that to knock him out and put him in a hover car " the officer stated the police officer look at the cover of the bottle then his eye's went wide, " i know what this is this is the cleaning alcohol the use at the science facility east from here " the officer stated, "now that we know were looking for scientists we should get a warrant and go check out the science facility" the other officer said they put the evidence in two different baggies and they all started to walk towards they house.

four more hours later:

after four hours they finely reached the house and the police said good bye and got back in there car and left to go get a warrant and go investigate the science facility and the parent's and Kimy went inside and went to eat dinner and prayed for Jays return after Kimmy ate with them she left and went home, once she got home she went up stairs and went to into her room and got undressed and got in bed and when her head hit the soft pillow she dozed off, the next day she got up got undress and took a shower and then got redressed then went down stairs, when she reached the living room she could smell pancakes they smelt so good and her mouth started to water she went to the kitchen to see her mom standing at the stove cooking, "hey mom" Kimmy said greeting her mom "oh good morning sweetie you want some pancakes? " her mother asked with a smile 'sure mom" kimmy said Kimmy walked to the cupboard and grabbed a plate and her mom put three pancakes on her plate Kimmy then grabbed the sir-up bottle and pored some sir-up on her pancakes and walk to the table and pulled out the chair and sat down and scooted in and ate her breakfast after that she went up stairs and watched t.v in her room.

back at the science facility:

the professor and his assistant were working on a project when they heard the door bell ring from the speaker they left the room and went to the elevator and rode it down to the first floor of the facility the professor walk to the door with his assistant standing next to him and answered the door, "can i help you gentleman? " the professor asked "i'm officer Ballard and this is officer Marks we have a warrant to search your facility " the officer said handing the professor the warrant 'what's this all about officer? " "well professor you and your assistant are suspects on a kidnapping, case 441 " "Why are we suspects officer? " well professor we found some of your products at the crime scene" the officer said showing him the bottle and the rag " well as you can see this bottle and this rag where found at the crime scene of the kidnapping of Jay vexian the son of Misses and Mister vexian and all the evidence leads to this facility were going to have to take you and you're assistant in for questioning, "fine but i want a lawyer" the professor said the cops hand cuffed them and put them in the back of the police car and drove off.

On the other side of the facility:

Jay woke up that morning with Kayla laying next to him with her arm around him he slowly took her arm and moved it away after that he sat up and cleaned his fur giving himself a wash then after he was one he stood up and walk towards his food bowl and started eating his cat food why'll he was eating Kayla was starting to wake she sat up and changed her clothes after she was done she walked over to where Jay was eating and walked over to her bowl and started eating out of her bowl, jay looked at her and licked the side of her face she looked back at him blushing bright red and then kissed him then she looked towards the pin gate and saw it was open and then saw that even the facility room door was open, "Jay look the pin gate and the facility door is open they must have for got to close them" Jay heard what she said and looked at the pin gate and the door to his surprise they were open and then he looked at he, "jay you know what this means?" she asked "no what? " it means we can escape" she told him "your right it does you go get your parents and your brother i'll keep a look out just in case those two dude's come back then we will escape " he told her, Kayla went to grab her parents and her brother, "mom dad we can leave? " she shouted with joy her parents look a her, how can we the gate and the door are always shut " her father said " well their not now come on come look for you're selves" she said as she walk towards Jay her parents fallowed once they reached him her parents saw the door and gate were open and their eyes went wide "you're right we can leave come on lets get out of here " her father said.

They ran towards the pin gate then after the got past the pin gate they ran out the facility room door then started running down the hall and saw a elevator Kayla pressed the elevator button activating the elevator after waiting for a minute they got in the elevator once the door opened and pressed the button that takes them to the first floor why'll they were waiting for five minute's they finally reached the first floor and started running towards the exit once they reached the exit security bots started coming out some hanger doors, :robot voice: "stop test subjects one though five you can not escape get back to you're cells" one of the robots said, Kayla saw the exit door opening up automatically from them just standing there so she figured it sensor's when a person is standing at the door. jay,john and Kayla's parents looked at the door, run for it" Kayla shouted seeing the door shutting slowly, "preparing lock down all core doors shutting down automatically" the computer voice on the com said" as the group of furies made it safely on the outside of the facility they took a breather for a couple of minute's and then started walking again "where we gonna go mom? " Kayla asked "i don't know sweetie where ever the road take's us i guess " Kayla's mother answered as they where walking "i can't go with you guys" Jay said "why not? Kayla asked curiously "because i have to check up on my family my mother and my father is pry worried about me and Kimmy might be also i have to go check on them" Jay said "who's Kimmy? " Kayla asked "just a girl i hang out with" Jay answer hiding the real reason, "oh okay" Kayla said Jay smiled feeling guilty for not telling her the real reason and kept walking quiet away in another direction away from them.

" Jay wait we want to come with and meet you family " Kayla's father said "are you sure? " Jay asked " yeah were quite sure " Kayla's father reassured "okay then fallow me" Jay said, they followed him and walked with him for four miles Kayla Was walking next to him holding his hand but later at night she was getting tired and she let go of his hand to yawn and he looked at her seeing her yawn "maybe be we should camp out here"he said, they had not supplies so Jay grabbed some wood and a peace of broken barbwire he found and some rocks he set the wood down and then grabbed each rock at a time putting them in a circle then put the wood in the middle of the circle and grabbed the barbwire and a stick started rubbing the two things together real fast setting the wooden stick on fire and throwing it into the circle where the other wood was setting all of it on fire after doing that he found two big logs and asked Kayla's father to help him put them near the fir so they could use them as seats and her father helped him, after the got the first log in place they started dragging the second log to it's place after that was done Jay saw That Kayla found six thrown away blankets on the ground and she dragged those to where her mother was making a tent out of sticks by connecting them together after that then her mother started on the second tent then the third tent once she got done with the cover of the tents Kayla put a blanket in each of the tints so they wouldn't have to sleep on hard ground the other three blankets were on top of each tent being used as cover.

After they were done they all went to there own tents Jay and Kayla slept in the same tent and her mother and father slept in the same tent her brother slept in the third tent alone but Kayla figured her brother wouldn't mind sleeping alone and she went into the tent and curled up against Jay and his warm body fur which made her feel so warm after that she fell into a deep sleep,the next morning she woke up to see Jay had his head on her chest and she blushed and started stroking his fur on his head, minute's later he woke up to her staring at him and stroking the fur on his head, Jay blushed and leaned his head up and kissed her on the lips and Kayla's face turned red,Jay pushed her onto her back and kisses he on the lips again but this time he but his tongue was down her throat, she grabbed at his shirt and pulled it off him and then she grabbed at his pants and unzipped his pants and then unbuttoned them Jay realized what she was doing and stopped kissing her and pulled his pants and boxers down for her, Kayla giggled and looked at him and then she leaned her face towards his cock and started licking it after that she started sucking on his cock making it hard after a while Jay cum'd in her mouth, Kayla swallowed his cum and licked the rest of the cum off from around his dick and smiled "mmmmm tasty cum baby" Kayla said why'll blushing and then Jay saw her panties and lifted up her legs and pulled them off each leg once her panties were off Kayla pulled off her own shirt and then the black cover that covered her breast and then Jay laid down on his back why'll Kayla got on top of him and she put her pussy on his cock making his cock insert inside her and she started pounding up and down on his cock moaning in pleasure and Jay had his hands on her waist and held her steady as she fucked him for three hours after the three hours she got on off of him and they laid next to each other cuddling for a while.

Five and a half minute's later:

after they were done cuddling Jay got up and got dressed in front of why'll she got dressed in front of him and then after getting dressed they both went and made some spears so they could go hunt Jay made his spear with a sharp rock why'll Kayla made hers with a thick sharp stone and carved the tip of the large stick making it sharp and pointy then once she was done she waited for Jay to be done then once he was done the went and looked for pry after being a little ways away from camp Kayla spotted two dear she threw her spear at the deer she was gonna kill and she hit it with one try why'll the other one ran but jay ran after it and she went and finished off the deer and waited for Jay jay came back seven minute's later carrying the deer on his shoulder trying to keep himself steady why'll walking once the got back to camp with bother deer they re built the bomb fire and cooked them on this thing they made that turns in a circle with to stick holding it up with those stick that holds the thing that turns was tied to the little log and they cooked the deer one at a time once the food was done they ate it and left some or Kayla's mother and father,and her brother and after that they took down they tents,grabbed the rocks,grabbed the blankets and then gathered more wood and went on their way towards jay's house which they could see from where they were at. as they were walking no one said a single word until they were a block away from Jay's house, " were almost there " " Kayla said are they gonna freak out when they see me? " Jay asked " i don't know maybe " Kayla said thinking about the possibility of his parent freaking out, hey look a pay phone anybody got fifty cents? " Jay asked " " well i got eight quarters does that count? " Kayla's father asked "yes that does hand me them " Jay said Kayla's father handed them to him and he ran to the pay phone and called his house as the phone was ringing he waited for a answer and on the third ring he herd his mother, "hello? ' his mother said mom it's me Jay i need to talk to you " jay told her " jay is that really you? " his mother asked " yes its me mom " "where are you sweetie do you want me to come pick you up " "no mom i don't want you to pick me up plus i don't want to frighten you because of what i look like now " Jay told her "why would you frighten us just because of how you look? " his mother asked him "it's complicated " he told his mother, " i'll call back later i got to do some things bye " he said 'bye sweetie " his mother said to him, then Jay hung up the phone and looked at at Kayla and her parents "lets go get us some robe's " "okay " Kayla said after that they went to the super market close by it was closed so they broke one of the window and climbed on in side and went to the clothing section and they found five black robes with hoods and they grabbed those and put them on and looked for some black scarf's once Jay found five scarf's they put them on and made it so they scarf's covered there mouths and walked out and Jay went back to the pay phone and called his mom again and his mom answered on the first ring "hello? " it's me again mom ' jay said to his mom " when are you coming home Jay? " she asked " i'm coming right now i'm just right cross from the house " he told her " you are? " she asked yeah look out the window " he told his mom, his mom look out the window "your in that group of five Jay? she asked " yeah i'm the one in the phone booth " he reassured her " oh i see well i got to go sweetie i'm cooking dinner " "okay bye i'll be here in a minute " he told her Jay hung up the phone and they all started walking towards the house once they reached the front porch Jay knock on the door.

To Be Continued...

Author's notes:

hey guys hope you enjoyed chapter four please comment and let me know if you wan't to add a charter to chapter five alright peace XxcallberxnexonxX out.


	5. the arrest

Authors notes:

btw the scientists already know about the escape because their so damn smart

Once Jay knocked on the door twice his mom answered the door with his father standing next to her, "may we help you people" his father said not knowing the person in front of them was his son, "honey that our son" his mom said telling her husband "are you sure? he kinda looks differ..." his father said "mom dad i need to show you something " Jay said interrupting them "what sweetie? " his mom said in a soothingly voice, "know don't freak out now okay?" he warned them telling them not to freak, as he took off his hood and untied the robe letting it fall on the floor his parents gasped and there was a big silence in the air before his dad shouted, "what the hell that's not our son he said looking at the humanoid cat before him, then as he slowly walked away and ran into the bed room called nine one one and told the police of the humanoid cats that were in his home, but they thought he was full of it until he screamed to make it seem like he got attacked at hung up the phone at that moment,then after that moment twenty police cars were outside and the squad teams were out there pointing their guns at the humanoid cats, a police helicopter was shinning a search light on them and was hovering in place as the pilot talked into the mic" walk away from the house and put you're paws behind you're head and get on the ground if you are not willing to comply we will be forced to shoot on you on sight" the pilot warned them, Jay and his friends walked away from the porch and stood on the side walk path with their paws behind their heads and were on their knees and just stood their, right at that moment seventeen squad teams of twenty men were aiming their guns at them from the front and two police officers put all of them in handcuffs and put them in the back of a two different police cars separating them from each other.

*right when the scientist got to the police station the day before*

The scientists were sitting there waiting for the police officers to come in after a moment later a female police officer with blond hair blue eyes wearing a cross necklace came in the room with a buff, tall, and brown haired male police officer with hazel eyes came in behind her they both sat down in some fold out steal chairs and the male police officer was holding folder and sat it on the table it making a slap noise," we wanna ask you a fill questions about a boy who was kidnapped seven months ago" the male police officer said "okay"one of the scientist said "where where you on the day of the kidnapping on July 15 on Wednesday at 5:34 am ? the male police officer asked "i was at the woods collecting plants for my plant project" the professor lied "can anyone verify that you were there? on July 15 on a Wednesday at 5:34 am? " the male police officer asked the professor "yeah just ask the guy who has a cabin out their by a old oak tree" the profess lied even though there was a cabin but no one he knew lived in it "have you seen five cat creature's in the city attacking people? the professor asked lying about attacks, " what attacks? " the female police officer asked "well their are these cat like humanoid creature that escaped our facility and they have gone on a rampage and... the professor said not finishing his sentence as he head a ring in his phone but it was just his cell phone alarm and he picked it up answering it like it was a real phone call, hello? oh.. uh huh... yeah oh okay. he said pretending to talk to someone. see you Mr. keen and Mrs. Jennings the professor said, leaving with his assistant as he left the room leaving the cops confused and curious on how he knew their names.

later at the security hall questioning room in room 107.

"let us out of here we didn't do anything! let us out at once i command you! " Kayla's father said yelling at the top of his lungs, as Jay was ignoring the screaming he was also walking in a circle as bored as can be why'll trying to keep himself occupied but nothing seemed to work so he just sat on a chair next to Kate's mother was trying calm he husband down why'll john was cleaning his fur and being calm Jay always wondered how he could be so calm at this very moment but as he was in though he head a huge bang and looked to see what i was, "i'm tired and hungry and i wan't to go home i'm tied of this bull crap! so don't tell me to calm down!" Kayla's father said hitting the wall with his head leaving a dent in the wall after that moment a police officer came in with her, he had sunglasses on and had a black leather jacket on and had a police cap on and the police officer sat down in the chair and put a notebook and a pen on the table and waited for all of them to sit down, as the group of cats went to sit down in the cold uncomfortable chairs they heard the police officer talk, " Hi my names officer Dan Peace i'm here to ask you a couple questions about the attacks you have made in the last few days is that okay? " what? attacks? we have never attacked someone where are you getting this from? Kayla's father asked in a stern voice "well we got it from two scientist last week saying you escaped their facility and that you guys where attacking people" is that true? "of course not " we don't attack people! but the escaping their facility that part is true " Jay said " and why did you do that? " the officer asked " because we got kidnapped a while back, them four have been there for years and never could get out i got their after words and i was their for months never even tried to get out because the doors were always closed but one day they were already open cause of being left open and we all decided to leave and so we we did end of story " jay told him, " well i heard they were turning humans into animals but i never thought it was true until now.. you know what you guys are free to go i'm not even gonna tell them to put this on the record book " he told them letting them know they can leave they walked out of the room and walked down the hall and got into a elevator and pressed the button that took them to the first floor after that they all ran towards the door happy that they were free to leave they walked away from the police station and walked back to his parents house,once him and his friends got back to his parents house his mother war surprised to see he didn't get taken to jail/prison but his dad on the other hand was mad about the situation,his father hit the wall with his hand, " what are you doing back i thought i told you to leave you worthless scum! that why i faked a scene to get you arrested ugh! " everyone looked at him in surprise as his mother walked towards his father and slapped him, " How dare you go and try to get our son and his friends arrested! " he's not our son god damn it! " his father yelled at his mother,Jay left the house and sat on the porch and frowned as he heard his mother and father still yelling at each other as he sighed and put his head between his arms, after a why'll of sitting on the porch Kimmy walked up the stairs and sat next to him and kissed him on the cheek," you okay Jay? "kimmy asked with concern, " i don't wan't to be bothered right now okay? " Jay said wanting to be left alone, " why whats wrong Jay sweetie is something wrong? " no no everything is fine but i need to tell you something though " Jay said "why what do you need to tell me? " well its just... i have feeling for this other girl but i also have feeling for you but i don't know which one of you i want to choose it's so hard " Jay admitted, " well i think you should do what your heart tells you " kimmy said, "so if i didn't choose you you would not be mad? " he asked "no i wouldn't be mad cause i'd know you where only doing what you're heart tells you " she said with a smile "oh okay well thanks for the talk kimmy" Jay said as he hugged her and then walked toward the road that lead to the lake. as he walked towards the lake he admired the scenery around him until he reached the lake side, once he was standing at the lake side he got undressed into his boxers and jumped right into the lake after a while of swimming and getting used to the water Kayla showed up in a robe he figured she must have followed him but the weirdest thing was poking at his mind and asking himself that weird question he couldn't answer, " why is she wearing a robe? it's not like her " he asked himself as he was in thought Kayla swam up behind him and pressed her body against his once she did that Jay turned around to see Kayla nude in the water and was pressing her body against his holding him close as they stared at each other for a while and then started french kissing as they were kissing she used her feet to pull down his boxers from under water and then they started to have sexual intercourse after having sexual intercourse in the water for about a hour they got out and laid on the ground nude and cuddled together and laid there and fell asleep.

T. B. C

authors notes: sorry guys that this one is not as long as you might want it to be but i want to notify all people that reviewed my chapters and tell you when i will be making more chapters


	6. the loving moment

**Chapter: 6 The Argument and the Loving moment**

Jay woke up nude cuddled up against Kayla her stood up and got dressed and then Kayla woke up minutes later and then she got dressed and they walked back to the house once they got there they were just stepping up on the porch when Kimmy came out and gasped at what she saw "Kayla why don't you have you're bawl or shirt you trying to show off huh i bet you're trying to seduce Jay she said and then started laughing Kayla looked down and gasped " oh my god she right i forgot to put on my bawl and shirt! " she shouted Jay saw she was blushing and that she look humiliated he felt bad for Kayla but right then and there Kimmy pushed Kayla on to the ground "why don't you run on home to you're mom you little slut! she screamed and then kicked her in the side Kayla got up and started running towards the woods with tears running down her!? jay yelled "she's a slut it's what you'e suppose to do to slut when there trying to get you're man that little bitch wouldn't even know what to do if she had one she said with anger "you know what i thought i liked you but you know what i realized you're just some jealous bitch you fucks with herself all day not even getting the chance to feel the love of someone who cares and you probably never will " he yelled and started to run after Kayla to the woods where she had run off to after a while of running he reached the woods and he started to call her name, " Kayla! Kayla! Kayla where are you! he yelled as loud as he could so that maybe she could hear him kayla stopped crying a little when she heard jay's voice calling her and she got up and she ran as fast as she could to the where his voice was coming from once she reached her destination she saw jay and she ran up to him with her bawl and shirt in her hands but she wasn't paying any attention to that she just jumped and tackled him to the ground "Jay! " she screamed with happiness "Kayla i was look for you for a while thank god i foun... her tried to say but she stopped hi with a deep kiss after that she stopped and lifted her head up and stared down at him as he stared up at her and she sat up after starring at him for a minute or two and she squeezed her breasted together " i want you to touch my cups she said with a giggle" Jay blushed at her offer and he reach out to touch her breasts with both hands and once her succeeded her started to rub them in a slow and sexual motion before she let go of her breasts and put her right hand down his pants and pulled out his cock and started to rub up and down, Jay looked down to see that Kayla was jacking him off and he blushed he then put his right hand on her ass and started to pull her shorts down she gasped and then giggled when he retreated his hand from her ass "it's okay baby you can finger my ass i'm you're sex pun " she said he blushed and then started to speak "i don't want you to be my sex pun " he stated "well i want to be you're sex pun and that's all that matters " she said before deep kissing him, after that night Jay woke up in the morning and got dressed in the clothes he wore the day before and went to go start the bomb fire, Kayla woke up a hour later and didn't bother to get dressed she just walk out of the tent and sneaked behind Jay and leaned her cunt against his head and put her hands on his shoulders " hey baby need some help? you look like you need some " she said "sure can you help me with this fire? " Jay asked " on one condition you have to be nude with me until i decide to put my clothes back on okay? she said "sure i'd love to" he said with excitement, " hey why don't you go and hunt us some food " Kayla said "okay i'll be back in a few minutes or more " he reassured her "okay don't take to long you know how i worry " she said 'don't worry i'll be back before you say kiss me " he said jokingly and then walked off, after walking for awhile he saw some deer and decided to get his rifle out so her put his bag on the ground and unzipped the top of the bag and pulled out his rifle put on the scope and got behind the fallen down tree and got his shot ready, once he was ready he was about to shoot a big deer which was a dark down and had six white spots on it's lower back and it was eating with a baby deer that was a light brown deer with four little spots on it lower back he decided to go for the big deer because it would last longer then a week so he got the deer in his sight and took a deep breath and then took the shot "BANG" the gun went as the deer fell on the ground with a thud and the baby deer scattered though the bushes and was gone without a trace, after that he picked up the big deer tied it's front hooves together and then it's back hooves and then tied a rope around its neck and kept a long length of rope hanging so that he could drag it back to camp once he got back to camp he saw Kayla sitting on a tree stump crying, Kayla you okay? he asked worried and concerned "where were you i'ts been seventeen minutes i was worried don't scare me like that! she said and then slapped him and then put her head on his shoulder crying again, after a while she stopped crying and they had sexual intercourse for five hours and then went to sleep at nine thirty at night but Jay couldn't get to sleep so he laid there for three hours and after a while sleep was starting to take over and he finally lost consciousness.

Author's notes: hope you enjoyed this story please subscribe and comment thank you readers


	7. the bad inccedent

Jay had woken up that morning very tired he could hadly get out of bed but that wasn't gonna stop him, he walk over to the bathroom door and opened it he walked in and closed the door trying not to wake up kayla he got undressed and turned on the water to the shower it was cold so he waited a couple of minutes for it to get warm once the water was warm he got in ad took a shower after he was done takening a shower jay wraped his towel around himself and walked into the bedroom but to his surprise Kayla wasn't in the bed. He got dressed and walked into the kitchen to find kayla cooking some scrambled eggs and baccon with some pancakes he smiled he never thought she was a good cook cause he's never seen he cook but that didn't matter he walked up to her from behind and kissed he on the neck "what are you cooking? he asked acting like he didn't know "well i'm cookinng some egg baccon and pancakes for you sweety" she said with a big grin "well i do love a good old fashin breakfast so i guess i'll have some he said smiling still thinking about last night.

After Jay was done with break fast got up and started walking towards the door when Kayla stopped him "where are you going Jay? " she asked curiously "i'm going for a walk i'll be back in a bit okay" he said reasuring her that he was going to be fine and walkedout the door, as she was left there with a worried look on her face starring at the door she kept thinking about what they did last night but she ust shook her head to get the thought away and went on to go do some cleaning around the house.

Do the clothes first she folded his clothes and her clothes putting then in a nice pile and put them neatly in the hamper so she could put them away later and went on to do another chore she went ahead and clean the counters,stove,microwave after she was done she sat on the couch and watched some law and order and in the show Elliet had this guy against the wall interagating him like he usually did when he went overboard.

T.V show prov.

"Look at what you did to this women you savagely beat and raped her do you see what you did! huh? look at you're horrible cause Elliet said with anger "i didn't kill her i've already told you i never did that you got the wrong man i'm not the onen you want" the criminal said frightened by Elliet "PRCHH" Elliet slamed him upagainst the wall "you sorry peace of shit what doesn't say i should kick you're sorry ass here right know! Elliet said in a yelling voice, the criminal laughed "hahahaha Stabler do you really think i'm scared of you really? you're no cop you're a hottheaded asshole with a temper that goes over board you and me.. were alot like Stabler and you're partner over there well lets just say she knows it too the criminal said laughing afterwards and stabler let him go and walked out "what was that all about the police cheif said curiously but Eliet didn't say anything and kept walking..

reality. Kalya turned the Tv off walked towards the bed room and went to sleep while she was waiting for Jay to get back from his walk but when she woke up she realized Jay wasn't back yet got worried so she left and went to go look for him she looked at his friends house asked a couple people if they've seen him but they all said they havn't seen him all morning, she was about to give up when she smelt this odd smell in the air she followed the odd smell until it led her to the river bank she gasped when she saw Jay laying on the ground with a hole in his chest with blood covered all over him "Oh my God JAY! " she yelled in a panicking tone and ran up to him.

*FLASH BACK*

Jay was walking around the naborhood there was no one around but he thought it was peacful he kept walking until he lead himself to the river bank he explored the river bank checking out the scenery and stuff but then he saw this cave so he went to go see how big it was but to his beleif it wasn't that big it disapointed him he figured it would have been bigger but it wasn't was only a dome size cave like it was ment for a bear or something but that didn't matter he walked out of the cave and ened up running into some gangsters they had some krf-49 pwr laser guns they were ilegil here but he wonder why they had them there were two dudes with 57 kb machine laser guns and the other two were females the had two regular hand guns he was to busy starring at one of the female thugs that was a loepard with orange fur black spots to notice the balack and white male wolf helling at him with the gun pointed at him by the time the he came back to reality the guy stabed him in the belly and shot him in the chest, the female leopard was looking at him like she thought he was familar before they drove off in a hurry and left him there to die.

DOWNTOWN AT THE APOLO GANG BASE OF OPERATION

Thegang of the thugs walked in the coredoor of the base and walked down to the bunker area for rest the team was getting annoyed with maya and jazcfar because of their constant argueing about what jazcfar did earlier.

"what is wrong with you you didn't need to shoot him!" maya said with pure anger

"yes i did he wasn't listening to me he was to busy starring at you instead of handing me his money! " jazcfar said in anger

"well that doesn't give you the right to ust shoot the guy what the fuck is wrong with you!" maya yelled

"nothings wrong with me the only things wrong with me is you! " jazcfar yelled

"oh don't you go blaming this all on me this is you're fault not mine you worthless slob! " she yelled

"how dare you call me a worthless slob you peace of bandit shit! " jazcfar screamed in complete anger

"GUARDS! " jazcfar yelled

two guards came running as they aproach jazcfar and maya "yes sir?" they both said

"take maya to the cellar maybe that will teacher her not to yell at her commanding officer " jazcfar said with a evil grin on his face

"WHAT! you can't do that ' maya protested

"oh well i just did.. take her out of my side! jazcfar ordered as the guards grabed maya and took her to the celler as she screamed out in protest

"you'll never get away with this you peace of shit! " maya screamed as they took her away and her screams were becoming faint.

*reality*

Kayla called 911 "help my boyfriend got shot he's hurt really bad come down here hurry" she said "don't worry well have the paramedics down there in a couple of minutes" the phone oporator said. Kayla waited for about five minutes before the ambulance finally arived and they quickly came over and checked his pulse "he'ss still breahing" the ambulance officer said "lets take his vidails and get him on the gurny " the other abulance officer said as the his partner gave the kid a poke in the first finger to check his surger level after he was on the gurny after taking some blood they put him in the abulance and with his girlfriend sitting with him " hat's his medical history" the ambulance drivers partner asked " well he has a history of cancer in the family and high blood preasure but that all i know" kayla said "whats his birthday? " the abulance drivers partner asked "april 25, 1997 " she said answering his question abulance partner on the radio " we got a 16 yrs old male medical history is cancer and high blood preasure in the family boy was shot by a laser gun wound is 15 meaders wide and 4'c deep requesting transfer to hopeland county hospitle over" the ambulance dude said " okay will have everthing ready for your arival " the female person said on radio.

As they arrived at the hospitle they brought him into the emergancy room were they did surgy on him and stitched his chest back together and gave him a breathing tube so he could breath since his left lung was desinagrated into nothing, Kayla sat out in the hall as a doctor aproached her " um.. ma'am you're boyfriend is gonna need a new lung but until then he is going to have to be supported by a breathing tube we got him on the waiting list but it might take a couple months for him to get a transplant " the doctor said feeling sorry for her and walked away.


	8. the surgery and the bad dream

months had passed since the news about Jay needing a transplant, it was hard for Kayla because she was worried that he was going to die later that day Jay's parents got a phone call and the doctor told his parents that he would be having his surgery.

They were happy that he would get the help he needed so they decided they would go see him so that what they did after they got in the car to head over to the hospital, Jay's mom was bickering about how stupid the music was and this irritated Jay's father and he yelled at her " shut up! god damn it stop bickering about how bad the music is! " jay's dad yelled " fine then if that how it is then i just won't say anything! " Jay's mom said angrily "good! " jay's dad yelled and they didn't speak to each other the whole way there.

*AT THE HOSPITAL*

Jay woke up in the middle of the night everything was so quiet it was never quiet and he new that for a fact, there wasn't a single person there but he didn't know that he got out of bed and for some reason he wasn't hooked up to anything, he walked into the hall way it was empty? he was curious on what was going on so he started walking down the hall way, "hello? anyone there? " he called out there was nothing no sound no people just him and the echo of his voice from what he said.'that's weird people are usually around' he thought to him self the light started flickering in every area things were getting thrown onto the ground and Jay heard voices coming from down the hall calling his name "Jay... Jay... Jay... Jay..." the voice said as Jay walked down the hall way he saw dead bodies just appear on the ground blood all over the floor, next thing he new the bodies were crawling towards him saying his name "Jay... Jay... Jay...come with us... Jay... Jay...be with us... Jay... jay..jay " the corpses said as they crawled towards him as he backed away.

The bodies got closer and closer and they were about to grab him but then he woke up screaming soaked in sweat and his face was covered in drool, one of the nurses came in "what's wrong? " she asked worriedly "i had a bad dream" he said "you okay" the nurse asks "oh i just had a weird dream, well more like a freaky dream " Jay says and lays back down, after a while Jay falls asleep and his parents Kayla and kimmy arrive at the hospital and a nurse shows them to Jay's room and they all take a seat waiting for Jay to wake up, as they were waiting Kayla realize how everyone was getting use to the idea that Jay and herself became furries and they were getting use to it to, as she was thinking Jay began to wake up and stir in the bed

Jay's P.O.V.

I was starting to stir and move around in the bed as i was waking up, i opened my eyes and the light was making my vision blurry but after a moment i could see and i saw my mom and dad sitting in two different chairs beside each other and i saw Kayla and Kimmy sitting next to each other i guess they were all waiting for me to wake up. I slowly sat up and leaned against the back of the sitting up back of the bed it wasn't very comfortable like my old bed but i had to deal with it i look and the other "Hey mom and dad Kimmy and Kayla"i said tiredly "oh Jay i'm so glade you're okay " Kayla quickly got up and came and hugged me, i was glade to see them, we talk most of the day but after a while the doctor came in and said it was time for my surgery so i said bye to my parents,Kayla and Kimmy as the nurses helped me out of bed and put me in a wheel chair and started rolling me to the surgery room.

Once we got to the surgery room they made me lay on a bed and the injected me with some medicine to make me go to sleep, as i was getting tired and slowly falling asleep the doctors were preparing and getting ready to perform the surgery, Once they were about to be done i fell asleep.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	9. love does have happy endings

CHAPTER NINE: THE SURGERY

After Jay fell asleep the Doctors where getting their tools,when they got what they needed the doctors started cutting him open with the tools which caused blood to go everywhere,one of the surgeons covered their mouth and ran out of the room heading towards the bathroom which the other surgeons where surprise to see a surgeon who worked there for thirty five years and never once threw up ran out but the surgeon just did.

After the surgery was done the doctors patched up the wound and took him back to his room and laid him on his bed carefully so they would not reopen his wound and let him sleep it off from a stressful night he's had.

Eight Hours later back at Jay's parents house...

hey are we going to go see Jay? Kimmy asked Jay's mom

we're gonna head out right now you want to come kimmy and Kayla? Jay's mom asked.

i cant't go my mom wants me home Kayla said saddened

maybe we can fix that what's your phone number Kayla? Jay's dad asked

it's (702) 260-9624 Kayla told him

okay jay's dad said with a smile and walked over to the phone and dialed the number, the phone rang for about a minute before kayla's mom answered the phone.

Hello? kayla's mom asked wondering who was calling

hello ma'am this is Jay's father um i just wanted to asked you if it was okay for Kayla to go to the hospital to see Jay, is that okay with you? Jay's dad asked

that's fine just make she gets home and doesn't stay to late i want her home by 10:30 so she can eat dinner. Kayla's mom told him

okay thanks miss marks jay's dad said

no problem Kayla's mom said and hung up the phone.

nine minutes later...

they reached the hospital and they had just parked the car and it was fairly dark outside so jay's dad purposed they use flashlights, they all agreed it would be and a good idea and grabbed the flash lights in the back of the car under the middle seat,after that they headed for the hospital door and walked in side.

After they got inside jay's mother walked over to the counter, Im here for Jay A. Olson Jay's mother told the lady at the main desk.

Okay if you will just fallow me i will take you to his new room. the women told them and started walking towards the elevator at the end of the hall.

after everyone was in the elevator the stood their for a small amount of time until they reached the sixth floor .

Once they reached the sixth floor they all got out and head for the first door on the right, that had the numbers on the front of the door 590 the desk women smiled and said here you are hope you have a nice visit at that the women walked off back towards the elevator.

Once they all entered the room Jay was happily sitting their eating a burger with fries and had a drink of juice and a apple on his tray, he notice them and smiled and took the bite of his burger and chewed it all up of what he had in his mouth before swallowing You guys came! he said excited to see them with a big smile his furry little face.

After a while of sharing stories,jokes and just talking for the last three hours visiting hours where over and his parent had to leave,once they left jays room the nurse stood in front of them and smiled Have a nice visit? she asked

yes we did kalya said

good then you'll like the news i'm about to tell you she told them

what's the news they all said at the same time

well since jay is having no more nightmares and is feel much better then he did a couple weeks ago Doctor Price is releasing him tomorrow

that's fantastic! kimmy said with a huge smile on her face.

3 years later

after jay's release from the hospital 3 years ago Kimmy had moved to California and jay's dad got a new job working the the international foods inc. and Jay's mother got a job as a babysitter and jay and Kayla?

well they ended up getting married, kayla had gotten pregnant with twins and won the lottery, making them wealthy for life with money left over to spend on what ever they pleased.

**THE END**

**A:/:N/**

**hope you enjoyed this chapter BTW the phone number you see in this story is my house phone but i decided that i'd use it as kayla's house number in the story.**


End file.
